Arthur: Fourteen to Eighteen, Book 1
by Atowngirl
Summary: Witness Arthur first four years continuing his life- six years after being in Lakewood Elementary with his closet friends- maybe enemies. This is Arthur Timothy Read, 14 years old to 18 years old.


Arthur: Year Fourteen to Eighteen Book1

**August- Year Fourteen**

**Elwood City- Read Family Residence **

Arthur sleeps his room, the alarm sounds off. From under the covers, his hand reaches out to slam the snooze button. He throws the covers back and sits up. "Well here we go. Ready for a another year, this time- 'HIGH SCHOOL'." He jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, he races downstairs to where his family ate breakfast. "Good morning dear!" Jane said happily with a smile. "Good morning snotbrain!" D.W. replied. Arthur came to D.W. and leaned into her ear "Listen you little fucking brat, your preschool antics doesn't confounds me even a little." "Well- it annoys you, right?" Arthur walked to a seat. Jane placed a plate down in front of him. "I can't believe it..." Dave proudly said. "My son's going to high school! I remember my first day of school- I met your mother during those years. There was this one time when-" "Dad, I get it- I'll be okay..." Arthur laughed at his father. "Son, I just want you at least have the first day. All the other three years will be like hell!" "Luckily I don't go to high school. D.W. laughed too. "Too bad for-" "D.W. - don't even start," he rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "you can't even ace math!" He grabbed a fork and started eating. "Arthur," his mother said firmly, "that's not nice to talk to you sister like that!" "Mom, she started it. He thinks she won't suffer what I'm ready to go through..." "Jane, I think our son is right." Dave replied. "I know Dave. D.W. needs to start controlling her temper and everything else- I'm worried about my little girl too." "Daddy, will I do good as my big brother in high school?" Kate asked. "Oh sure darling! You may be even be smarter as he is." "Why is everyone picking on me?" D.W. got mad. "Calm down young lady. You know how you are." Jane turned back to the stove and turned it off. She joins them. "Well, if I can- will I be better than Arthur?" D.W. asked. "D.W., it's not about being better than your siblings when you done something right- it's what you are good as them. You're all great achievers!" Dave answered. "Kate, are you ready for first grade? Arthur asked her. "Sure thing! I'm sad there's no sleepy time anymore, but they still have snacks! Mrs. Sweetwater is going to be my teacher!" "Oh... I remember her..." Arthur looked down at his watch. "Oh, won't look at the time, my bus is here!' Then, a bus honked outside. "Arthur, how did you know?" Dave asked him. "Because- that's always the time! Maybe the summer got to you dad! See ya!" He ran to the hanging rack near the living room, took his backpack out; opened the door and ran out. The door closes. "D.W. and Kate, get ready for school! Don't forget your homework D.W.! Jane sipped on a coffee mug.

Arthur stepped on the bus. "Hello sir, I'm Arthur Read..." "Welcome kid! I'm Bubba Hanks- call me Bubba!" he shook Arthur's hand. "Please, have a seat, we're on the way to your new school." "Yeah, I heard about it. So much different than all the others I went to." He looked around to see most of his friends sitting down ahead of him. "What's up Arthur! How's it going my man?" Buster shouted out to him. "Nothing. Getting ready to start my first year!" "I hear that- it's too bad we can't flirt and make out with girls." Buster sighed. "Buster, what-" "Forget I said that! I mean it's too bad for you to hook up with the ladies." "Yeah- three years with Muffy." He smiled. Muffy and Arthur dated each other since the beginning of middle school. " I don't mean to be negative but I think we won't last that long, probably in my sophomore year-" "Now don't say that Arthur! She might take things seriously or spoiled- but I feel both of you are perfect way more than Francine..." he laughed. "Hey, thats my friend you're talking about!" "You the one dated her before Muffy." "Keep it down, I don't want her to hear this-" "Hey Arthur, you ready for high school Football?" Francine said. "Oh yeah, the coach at there wants me in already. I got gym seventh period." "You better watch out- I'm gonna smoke your ass this time- we're not dating anymore!" "Yeah, I get it." Brain, Binky, Sue Ellen, Fern, Prunella, George, and Jenna crowed around him and Buster. "Same as always for me- this time I'm joining the the math club." said Brain "Since my dad knows I have a keen sense in th environmental club," Binky said proudly. "Buster' do you want to join the World Travelers Club?" Sue Ellen asked Buster. "Oh man! I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me Sue... I'll look right up on it." "Therefore, we can become better and smarter detectives." "When should our next case be? I hope it will be next month." he answered to Fern. "I can't believe the new Henry Screever book is coming out!" Prunella cheered, "And starting my sophomore year, thank god it's almost overs!" "What's the new book called?" asked. "Henry Screever and th Half-Blood Prince." "You should let Marina know about that." "I bet she already knows its coming out in a few days... I need someone to come to the release with me. How about you Arthur?" Arthur pulled out a large, black PDA. He repeatedly touches the screen with it. "Ummm... I could make it." "Hey! I won't be doing anything important except babysitting my baby sister Brittany." Buster sadly replied. "I guess you have to bring little Brit-Brit with you, your mother will not let you go without her..." Arthur laughed. Buster's mom and dad got back together when Buster was nine. Brittany was born a year later, now she is four years old. Bo stills travels around. Every summer, All of them would travel to certain places- sometimes may bring Arthur and D.W. with them. Arthur even met his pen pal Adil Akyuz and learned Turkish. "Anyway Arthur, where did you get that PDA?" George asked Arthur. "George, did you forget? Both of my parents got promoted last summer and got this black shiny PDA for my thirteenth birthday. D.W. got a ipod phone." "What kind is yours?" "... A HTC EVO 4G." The PDA rang. "What the hell? it's a phone too?" George's eyes widened. "No biggie! I have the new re-informed Blackberry Tour!" Binky pulled out his. "Sorry guys, gotta take this call..." He placed it besides his ear. "Muffy... Where you now... I promise I'll let you ride in your precious limbo tomorrow... If I am, you're gonna break-up with me? I figured that out... We're coming up at your spot- see ya." He hanged up. "As I was saying my dear friend, I have the greenish-blue one- BAM!" He whipped it out in front of Arthur and the rest. They looked in awe. "Dad got it for me..." The bus stopped outside of the Crosswire mansion gates. Seconds later, they see Muffy stepping up and looking around for Arthur. "Muffy! I'm over here!" Arthur shouted. "Good thing, I gotta call someone anyway!" Buster got and moved further back of the bus as the others took their seats. Muffy plopped down next to Arthur. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked her. "Didn't get much sleep. I was figuring out what I should wear for my first day for high school- I have to look my best, become popular than I was in elementary school. You have to be known in high school!" "What so important about it?" he said confused. "If you are not in the 'In-Crowd' other teenagers are not nice there- hurts your self-esteem..." "I think I know what you mean. You may be who you are but you're one in a million..." She patted him on the head. "Thanks sweety-poo!" "You're welcome... Muffin."

Lakewood High School

The bus stops in front of the school building. All of the kids stepped off. Arthur and the others spotted Molly waiting on someone. She turned around and stared at them for a second; Buster shows a worried look. A grin comes around, starts running towards, with her arms out. "Oh no, oh no- please, please, please- don't come over!" he says, frightened. Molly threw her arms around him and Arthur gave him a suspicious look. "Um Arthur, you remember Molly?" Buster laughed nervously, "Yeah, you lied to me..." Arthur crossed his arms, "What? You lied to Arthur about us?" She punched Buster in the arm. "Ow! Dammit lady! Aren't you supposed to say hi to me first before hitting me for something I did?" "Answer the damn question!" "Alright! I did Molly. Now, where's my kiss?" Molly sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck,- he placed his hands on her bottom and they kissed, Arthur looks disturbed and starts to walk towards the steps. Buster caught Arthur's hand, while his other hand held Molly. "Buster, I don't have time for this- watching you and your girlfriend..." "Hold on... Ten more seconds-" he muffled under her lips. "Three, two, one..." He pulled away from her. "Thanks babe, I really enjoyed that." Molly said proudly. "Next time you do that, I'm punching you in the mouth...'' Arthur madly said. "So babe, why didn't you ride to school with me this morning?" "I just wanted to speak with my homie about a new year at school, it's exciting..." She turned to Arthur. "What going on with you dude? Still hanging with Mary?" "Yes, he is." Muffy suddenly showed up. "I thought-" Buster slapped his hand over her mouth, "Molly, keep your mouth shut! Don't want a 'bitchfight' starting up on the first day of school. "Whatever... Sorry Arthur, I'm going to have my man with for the next two weeks- hey Buster- this morning, me and Rattles had us a couple of smokes. I can't believe you missed it!" "Damn it Molly..." She slapped him upside his head. "So bring your fucking ass to call me- tomorrow!" Molly placed her hands on her hips. "Ok,, and maybe you be at my place getting ready to fuck!" She laughed and kissed again, on the cheek. "You're one sick, freaky dude." Molly headed for the back of the school. "Wait dudette, where are you going?" Buster called for her. "Smoking again. No way in hell I'm going to that boring ass announcement speech! I slept the entire time there... Rattles! We're going now!" Rattles came from the bushes, stopped at her side. "Were you taking a piss?" she winced at him. "No, this time- I'm taking a shit." "Good- because I can smell it." "Does it smell horrid?" "Shit dude- somebody can die from that!" She said as she held her nose. "Cool." Molly and Rattles walked off together. "That's okay Arthur, we're going to be together for the next two weeks two." Muffy kissed him on the cheek. "Have to go for some sign-ups. See you at the announcement speech! Bye!" She ran up the steps. Buster put a arm around his friend. "There goes Prunella and Marina... So much excitement about the book!" Buster observed them. "I read the whole series this summer, and it's really good! The sad part about it, Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts was killed by Professor Snape!" "Were they describing blood?" "Yes they was..." "I'm reading the whole series during the convention!" Arthur jumped back- with his eyes wide open. "You're outta be fucking nuts to do that!" "I bet you a corn dog by next Sunday!" "Fine! I'll get that corn dog!"

"Alright buddy..." Buster mischievously smiled while rubbing his hands together.

The Auditorium

They were surprised to see Mr. Haney, the principal, from their elementary

school. He must have been transferred because who well he's doing. He stepped up on the stand and began to speak into the microphone:

"Welcome, welcome freshmen! We are here for your first year at high school-" "Fuck you old man! Suck my dick bitch!" Rattles yelled the the crowd. All the students laughed. "I am Mr. Haney, your principle. Some of you may know me from Lakewood Elementary School. Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, Francine Frensky, Binky Barnes, Alan Powers, Fern Walters, Sue Ellen Armstrong, Mary Crosswire and all others that are here... I wished to be in Lakewood Middle but I wanted to spend another year at Lakewood Elementary. You may even notice we have new staff at the high school that some of you juniors and seniors may not even know. Regardless my old kids know; We have Ms. Brian- the art teacher, Mrs. Fink, Ms. Kransy- the music teacher, Mr. Marco, Ms. Turner the Liberian from Elwood City Library, Miss Tingley- my secretary, and Mr. and Mrs. Ratburn- not married, the siblings- "Oh! BORING as HELL!" He and a unknown boy shouted. "... But yet to meet our staff at Lakewood High School. We have Assistant Principal Lexington, School Security- Yvette Powers... Computer teacher Miss Ming-Lee, Reading and Language Arts teacher..."

5 minutes later

"And Mr. James, our FBLA administrator-"

"Up in the club (club), shut the fuck up (up)

I'm gonna bust a cap in all your ass

You decided to dip (dipshit), but now you want to trip (fuck ya)

Cause another bitch noticed me

I'm up on her (yes sir), she up on me (me)

Don't pay him any attention (yeah hoe)

He tried my gansta (shed blood), you gonna get yours (get scared)

You can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a bitch on it

If you liked it then you should have put a bitch on it

Don't be mad once you see that *she* want it

If you liked it then you should have put a bitch on it

Wuh Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Uh Oh- two times!

Wuh Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh Uh Oh Oh Uh Uh OH!

If you liked it then you should have put a cap in tha ass

If you liked it then you should have put a cap in tha ass

Don't be mad once you see that he's dead

If you liked it then you should have put a cap in tha ass!"

"That shit was tight Harold!" The whole crowd laughed even harder, Arthur and Buster fell the front out of the bleachers, into the floor. "Rattles and Harold are retards! So fucking funny!" Buster said with tears coming out of his eyes. "That was the real mother-fucking remix of Beyonce, Single Ladies (Put a Ring On it)!" "Beyonce is a fine ass bitch! Ain't she Rattles?" Harold asked him. "I will beat Jay-Z's ass to get a piece of that!" They stood up and high-fived each other. Mr. Haney angrily pointed at them. "Get these two hooligans out of this auditorium! I been waiting to see who that was!" Two security officers walked up where they were sitting. It is revealed that Molly and Binky is sitting beside them. They both grabbed Rattles and Harold, dragging them down the steps. They struggled to get free, yelling and screaming. "You ass! Be cool! Those are $325 cash money converse from New York!" Harold replied. "Jackass! This is a $1000 cash money brown leather jacket from Italy! Molly! Binky!" Rattles shouted out for his two best friends. "Don't worry dude! I'll call you during third period!" Molly stood up. "I'll break you out buddy!" Binky shouted angrily, attempting to beat up the two security officers. "Man, I'm telling you! Don't fuck with them! You're not like you used be- Molly is not what she used to be! Both of you not worth it! Do better than us!" Rattle said a bit fearfully. They were out, within a minute... "Now- we can resume without little interruptions-" "fucking little bastards..." he cursed from under his breath.

_Hey, My name is Arthur Timothy Read, I bet you already know me. But this is for people who do not know me... I live with my mom- Jane, my dad- David, my two sisters- Kate and Dora Winifred (please don't ever call her that anymore! Every since she suffers from PMS- she's been like a total bitch; she can just beat the shit of you, I received a broken nose and arm) in Elwood City. You know I used to go Lakewood Elementary, then came Lakewood Middle- and now Lakewood High. I was the the kid who wore glasses, who love to read as many books as I can, watch TV, playing sports and hanging out with my friends; 4'9, 75 pounds, wears a yellow sweater with blue jeans, a straight posture. I hate watching kids' program -thank god she doesn't watch that anymore, all she thinks about watching girly pre-teen shows and flirts with boys. Kate likes watching what I want to watch- 8 years old and hates to fail. I still the same ol' Arthur Read, but not the same height, weight and wears the same clothes. I'm 14 years old, 5'10, 146 pounds and wears a blue/red striped shirt with gray ash-colored jeans. My friends are the same but changed too. My best friend Buster, he had started to change- going over a bit over his dark side. Francine, she's getting way better at her drumming and singing; participating randomly in bands and gigs (we dated while I was with Muffy...). Brain's gotten over his fear or water since seven grade- officially working part-time at his parents parlor. Binky has grown more muscular, not seeing his fat belly anymore- he is starting to show more of his caring and sensitive side. But don't ever piss him off! The same old Binky can pop out any second- but even more brutal and vengeful... Cursing and beating someone's ass who tries to stop him. Sue Ellen has barely grew a inch, but still kicks ass if you're way taller than her. Fern is actually writing her poetry and novels. She hasn't told us when any of them are coming out yet, maybe she finds the right time... Prunella has studied over the years of fortune telling and paranormal phenomena- she scares the hell out of us! She actually gets 99% of them right... Like being with Muffy. George participates in comedy shows every weekends and invites us. It's good spending time at midnight- but still has nosebleeds that gross us out... Jenna has gotten over... that... You know- that's one other thing I only know about that person... _


End file.
